Tinycloud/History
History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''Shattered Sky :Although unnamed, Tinycloud is seen standing next to her mate, Sparrowpelt, and her belly is said to be so swollen that she must be close to kitting soon. After Twigpaw and Hawkwing reunite and the ThunderClan apprentice attempts to bring SkyClan to the lake, Tinycloud asks where they should go now, leaning on Sparrowpelt's shoulder, noted to be exhausted and look the same, before asking how much further the journey was. Twigpaw leads them somewhere else, a ridge that was very steep, and the queen groans, asking if they have to climb, and Twigpaw replies that yes, they'll need to climb it, much to Tinycloud's exhaustion. Hawkwing and Sparrowpelt help Tinycloud get over it, and the gray she-cat announces that they were finally home after all the cats are on the ridge. :After SkyClan's arrival in ThunderClan, Twigpaw notes that Daisy had guided Tinycloud to the nursery, so the white queen could keep her strength up for her kitting. Darkest Night :Tinycloud is standing outside the nursery and says that she is unable to eat more herbs until she has kitted. Alderheart examines Tinycloud and tells her that both her and her kits are strong. Tinycloud says that she hopes her kits will be born when SkyClan finds their own camp. Alderheart gives her a warm look, saying her kits will be the first SkyClan cats born at the lake. :As SkyClan is preparing to leave ThunderClan to find their new camp, Tinycloud is flanked protectively by Fallowfern and Plumwillow. Macgyver points out it might be a long walk to their new home, glancing at Tinycloud, who already looks exhausted. He says to hope that the kits will wait until they've found a good spot for camp before they join them, and Sparrowpelt proudly meows that they've waited this long, they can wait a few more days. Alderheart tells them to fetch Leafpool once Tinycloud's kitting starts. :After they find a spot to settle, Violetpaw notes how Tinycloud already made a nest in the new nursery, while Sparrowpelt and Macgyver strengthen the walls. The Clan begins reminiscing on what they used to be in the gorge, and Tinycloud says once her kits are born, the Clan will feel more like its old self. :At the half-moon gathering, Puddleshine mentions Tinycloud's kits are overdue and her kitting will be difficult. Leafpool goes to SkyClan to watch over Tinycloud, and the dawn before the patrol leaves to go to the gorge to find missing Clanmates, she gives birth to three kits, whom are named Sunnykit, Quailkit, and Pigeonkit. :Alderheart and Willowshine visit SkyClan to tell Leafstar about the sign Willowshine received about the six-toed cat. Macgyver suggests one of Tinycloud's kits may have six-toes, but Leafstar denies it, saying Tinycloud would have told them if any of the kits had six toes. :When a ThunderClan patrol arrives at SkyClan's camp, searching for Dovewing, Tinycloud's kits think they're invaders, and Tinycloud corrects them and tells them to be quiet. She curls her tail around the three and protects them from the rain. :The patrol to the gorge returns and Violetpaw sees Tinycloud rolling on her back, with Plumwillow and Sandynose with her, while her kits scramble over her belly. River of Fire :Violetshine sees Tinycloud with Snowbird in SkyClan's nursery, and the two white she-cats are being drowned in the furry heaps of their own kits. Violetshine is worried, because Hopkit and Flaxkit, Yarrowleaf's young kits, have gone missing, and they aren't with Tinycloud and Snowbird's litters. The Raging Storm :When SkyClan leaves the lake, Tinycloud goes with them. On their journey to the gorge, Sunnypaw gets stuck in some mud, and she rushes to help. The she-cat tries to help Sunnypaw, but Sparrowpelt drags her back. Tinycloud instructs her daughter to reach out her paws, while her father fetches a stick. Hawkwing and Sparrowpelt get a stick, and she urges them to hurry. Several warriors drag her onto shore, and Tinycloud washes the mud from her daughter's eyes. Plumwillow questions why the apprentice went so far out, but Tinycloud replies that she wouldn't have known, as this is unfamiliar territory. As the Clan gets moving again, she walks alongside her daughter. In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars : The Silent Thaw : In the ''Super Editions ''Firestar's Quest :Clover, a rogue, and her kits Tiny, Rock, and Bounce are living in a small den by themselves. Firestar, Sandstorm, and Scratch find them being attacked by a fox, and they help fight it off. Clover agrees to join SkyClan primarily for the protection she and her kits could receive by being around other cats. :At the naming ceremony, Tiny insists that she and her siblings have proper Clan names even if they are kits. Firestar agrees and they receive their new Clan names: Tinykit, Bouncekit and Rockkit. :While playing, they hear voices in the Whispering Cave, and think they see shiny cats. Tinykit becomes miserable because no one believes her. She tells Echosong, who believes her, and the medicine cat learns that she can contact her warrior ancestors from the Whispering Cave. :At the end of the book, Leafstar, the new leader of SkyClan, makes her an apprentice with the name Tinypaw, along with her brothers. Her mentor is Sparrowpelt. SkyClan's Destiny :Tinypaw is still Sparrowpelt's apprentice. Her mother, Clovertail, is expecting Patchfoot's kits. :Tinypaw is given her warrior name, Tinycloud, along with her brothers, Rockshade and Bouncefire. She announces that she was not tiny anymore, having thought she would be big enough for a different name. Leafstar comforts her by saying that although her name is 'Tiny', her spirit is not and that one day the name Tinycloud would be honored by her Clanmates, and the Clanmates to come. That cheers Tinycloud up and she goes to sit with her brothers, Rockshade and Bouncefire. :Tinycloud and Rockshade are assigned to go on their first patrol as warriors by hunting along with Shrewtooth, but Echosong asks if she can have Tinycloud help her collect herbs. Tinycloud is dismayed at the apprentice task until Echosong gently tells her she would need a warrior to guard her if a fox or badger attacks her, to which Tinycloud cheers up at. :She is seen keeping silent vigil with her siblings during the night. In the morning, Leafstar hears Tinycloud, Rockshade, and Bouncefire arguing over where they should hunt. When asked what they were doing, Tinycloud replies that they want to go hunt. Sharpclaw assigns her to hunt with Cherrytail's patrol. While Leafstar is padding away, she hears Tinycloud remark that she can stay away from Echosong's den and that if she doesn't, the medicine cat will have her fetching herbs again, showing Tinycloud's dislike of having to help out Echosong with all the medicine cat tasks. :During Sharpclaw's training session, Tinycloud suggests clawing the ears of the cats on the other team racing for the thorn tree to keep them from arriving first, to which Sharpclaw flicks an ear and Bouncefire softly calls her a mousebrain. Tinycloud helps Petalnose to her paws after she slips and drops the feather the cats were trying to bring to the top of the tree. Bouncefire mentions that he tripped up Tinycloud during the exercise. :Later, Tinycloud shyly confronts Leafstar, saying that even though she knows how important the medicine cat is to the Clan and that she likes helping Echosong, she wants to continue being a warrior with ordinary duties and not be assigned to help Echosong. While Leafstar thinks that Echosong should train an apprentice, she also thinks that Tinycloud obviously didn't have any passion for being a medicine cat. :During the fight with the rats, Leafstar orders her, Patchfoot, and Cherrytail to block up the rat's entrances around the back of the garbage mound with her. She is seen collecting wood and stones to block up the entrance. During the attack, a rat tries to force its way out of the hole she had blocked, but when Tinycloud swipes it across the muzzle, it retreats back in. After the battle, she is seen fetching herbs for Echosong to heal Waspwhisker and the other injured cats. Hawkwing's Journey :When Hawkpaw and Ebonyclaw bring Duskpaw, Pebblepaw, and Cloudpaw to camp after they are caught in a fire, Hawkpaw looks around for Cherrytail and Sharpclaw; although he sees several other cats, including Tinycloud, he can't spot his parents. After Duskpaw dies and Echosong has treated the apprentices, Sparrowpelt and Tinycloud settle down beside their daughter Pebblepaw, attempting to comfort her. :Several days later, when Leafstar calls a Clan meeting to tell SkyClan about Echosong’s prophecy, the dawn patrol - which consists of Tinycloud, Sparrowpelt, and Bellapaw, is the last to appear. The members of the patrol make their way down into the crowd of cats. Echosong tells that her prophecy that ''The fire has burned out, but to dispel the darkness you must find the spark that remains, and when she shares her theory that 'the fire burning out' is Firestar's death and that 'the spark that remains' means finding his kin, Tinycloud interrupts, saying that if the prophecy is about a cat with fire in their name, it may be referring to Firefern or Bouncefire. :A quest is sent out to find ThunderClan, but they return unsuccessfully after Billystorm's death. A second patrol is sent out, but they are also forced to return to SkyClan without luck. Once they are back in camp, Sharpclaw is heard instructing his Clanmates on what they will do after the second raccoon attack. He asks Tinycloud if she is okay, then orders her to round up some of the other uninjured warriors to renew the scent markers. Tinycloud gives a brisk nod and agrees, then heads off, waving her tail to collect more of her Clanmates around her. :After a patrol is attacked by rogues, they come back to camp to report it, and Leafstar announces this to the rest of the Clan. She says that if StarClan says that they must not find ThunderClan, then their will can't be questioned, but Tinycloud points out that so far, trying to follow StarClan's will has only led them into trouble. At her words, the SkyClan cats fall silent. :When rogues attack the SkyClan camp, Tinycloud is seen fighting with Rabbitleap and Harrybrook against a cluster of the invaders. SkyClan is eventually forced to retreat from the battle, and the remains of the cats gather in Ebonyclaw's Twoleg garden. When Hawkwing, Pebblepaw, Echosong, Curlykit, and Fidgetkit arrive, Sparrowpelt and Tinycloud hurry up to greet their daughter and brush their pelts against hers. Some SkyClan cats begin to talk about Darktail, and when Sparrowpelt suggests attacking the rogues and taking back their territory, Tinycloud calls out that SkyClan will teach those rogues. :A few days after, it is mentioned that Tinycloud had found Snipkit washed up on the riverbank, and carried the limp body back to her Clan for burial. :The day before SkyClan plans to leave the area and search for ThunderClan, Leafstar performs Pebblepaw, Parsleypaw, Bellapaw, and Rileypaw's warrior ceremonies. The Clan leader asks Tinycloud if she is satisfied that her apprentice has earned her warrior name, and the white she-cat replies that she is without a doubt. :After SkyClan sets out on their journey, they pass through Stick's Twolegplace, but while hunting with Bellaleaf, Fidgetpaw, and some of the Twolegplace cats, Curlypaw is captured by some of Dodge's rogues. Bellaleaf comes back to bring the news, and Tinycloud is one of the cats Leafstar lists to go on the rescue patrol. :Several days after SkyClan saves Curlypaw and leaves Twolegplace, Pebbleshine tells Hawkwing about how much Plumwillow misses Sandynose, and the gray tom replies that he can't imagine losing his mate. Blossomheart, who is beside them, snorts that she is going to walk with Tinycloud, and the tortoiseshell bounds off to join the white warrior. :When SkyClan arrives at a territory with a lake that they assume to be the lake Echosong saw in her dreams, Tinycloud exclaims that it must be their new home. :SkyClan spends many moons by the lake, but when the threat from dogs and Twolegs grow overwhelming, Hawkwing and Plumwillow decide to tell Leafstar that they must leave the lake. While the two are still a long way from camp after running from dogs with Plumwillow's kits, a SkyClan patrol emerges into the open, led by Leafstar, and consisting of Waspwhisker, Sparrowpelt, Tinycloud, and Rabbitleap. :That night, Leafstar calls a Clan meeting, and Sparrowpelt and Tinycloud sit together, their pelts brushing, near the tree from which Leafstar called the meeting. The Clan leader announces that it is time for SkyClan to leave the lake and resume their quest, but Sparrowpelt objects that they can't leave after finally finding a decent place with good prey. However, Tinycloud reminds him that there are also monsters, Twolegs, and dogs, and she states that he is crazy is he thinks the lake is where StarClan intended them to be. Although a few other cats also have complaints, Waspwhisker declares that SkyClan will come with Leafstar, and a murmur of agreement rises from the other cats. Some of them, like Tinycloud and Rileypool, are noted to even look excited at the thought of seeking out the other Clans. :After a moon and a half of traveling, Leafstar tells Hawkwing that a patrol must leave to find Echosong, who left the Clan with Bellaleaf and Harrybrook earlier so that she can heal their ill cats. The Clan leader calls a Clan meeting, and as the cats of SkyClan come, they are all noted to be thin and look despairing. It is mentioned that Tinycloud's pelt looked as if she hadn't groomed it in a moon. As Leafstar explains that the whole Clan, except for herself and the sick cats, must continue on to find Echosong, the medicine cat, along with Bellaleaf and Harrybrook, returns to her Clan. The silver tabby immediately gets to work to make the sick cats better, and when she goes to find borage, Tinycloud and Sparrowpelt are sent out with her in case of trouble. The patrol returns quickly, Echosong carrying herbs. :The morning after Rileypool and Firefern's death, Sandynose and Fallowfern find their way back to SkyClan. As they explain their journey, Sandynose said that they stopped by Barley's Farm, where the farm cat showed them the right direction, and that they have been wandering ever since. Tinycloud asks how they did find the Clan, and exclaims that they traveled so far. Sandynose answers that they came to a lake, and met a kittypet named Max, who told them that cats had been living there for a while. After that, the two Clanmates kept on traveling, and finally found their Clan. :After a few more days, the SkyClan cats begin traveling again. When they reach a woodland, there is little undergrowth and faint, stale preyscent, and Tinycloud grumbles that she thinks all the prey is hiding away down their holes. :After more than two moons, Echosong has another vision, and Leafstar gathers that Clan to tell them about it. Echosong explains that she had been tempted to lose hope after traveling so long, but the previous night, on the full moon, she had begged StarClan for a sign. Tinycloud asks if they answered her, and the medicine cat replied that she had a vision, where Skystar told her: Embrace the shadows, for only they can help clear the sky. ''Tigerheart's Shadow : Squirrelflight's Hope : Her kits are now warriors. In the ''SkyClan and the Stranger arc ''The Rescue :Tinycloud does not formally appear but is mentioned when Leafstar questions Sharpclaw about the border patrol to check out the scent of a fox in SkyClan territory. Tinycloud was noted to be on that patrol, along with Waspwhisker, Nettlesplash, and Sandypaw. :When Harveymoon and Leafstar go out for a walk, they hear rustling in the woods and wonder if it is intruders. However, it turns out to be Tinycloud and Waspwhisker, who have lost Sandypaw and Nettlesplash when splitting up the patrol. Along with Leafstar, Harveymoon, and Waspwhisker, Tinycloud passes the fox trail, which seems to divide into two separate directions. Waspwhisker points out the direction that he and Tinycloud went, and Leafstar decides to go the other way, the patrol following after her. :Later, Tinycloud is mentioned by Sandypaw, who asks why he can't tell the white warrior about the apprentices' secret, as it could help the Clan. The others tell Sandypaw that they can't tell anyone else, or it will spoil everything. Sandypaw then decides that it's not right to keep the secret, and leaves the group. In the ''Novellas ''Ravenpaw's Farewell :During Rileypaw's and Bellapaw's apprentice ceremony, Leafstar nods to Tinycloud and Nettlesplash, asking if they can be their mentors. Tinycloud, noted to be a slight-framed white she-cat, agrees to mentor Bellapaw. Tawnypelt's Clan'' : Category:Detailed history pages